May 19, 2015 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ Membership benefit improvements: *Removing the Copper, Silver and Gold tiers and everyone who is a member is treated like they have max-level-Auraxium membership going forward, with all the benefits that entails. Intra-Facility Missions: *Intra-facility missions are dynamically created missions that point you towards the important objectives inside a mission facility based on distance. So, if you're near Cap Point A, your mission will say "Capture A". If you're an Engineer and you're near a destroyed generator, your mission will be "Repair Generator". This system is intended to give new players a better sense of a facility's objectives and some direction on how to find them. MBT and Harraser Weapon Tuning: *Enforcer ML85/Enforcer ML65-H: The Enforcer now has a different reload mechanic, ammo will be reloaded one round at a time and the weapon can be fired at anytime during the reload process. *C85 Canister: The C85 Canister now has a different reload mechanic, ammo will be reloaded one round at a time and the weapon can be fired at anytime during the reload process. *C85 Canister-H: The C85 Canister-H now has a different reload mechanic, ammo will be reloaded one round at a time and the weapon can be fired at anytime during the reload process. Additionally, the clip size reduced to 8 *Proton II PPA: PPA COF Recoil reduced to .3 and max COF reduced to 2.25 *Proton II PPA-H: PPA COF Recoil reduced to .45 and max COF reduced to 2.25 *Prowler G30 Vulcan: COF reduced to 0.9 *Saron HRB can aim lower than previously New Galaxy Defensive Slot Items *Vehicle Ammo Dispenser: Resupply ammunition of nearby vehicles *Nanite Proximity Repair System: Repair nearby damaged vehicles Battle Rank Certs Until 15 *We felt the cert gain rate at low levels was too restrictive for new players trying to grow their characters. With this change, each battle rank achieved through BR 15 now provides 100 free certs to help new players get their characters rolling. Depot Pricing Changes *We’ve made some pretty significant changes to our cert and DBC pricing across the Depot. The vast majority of DBC prices will be dropping, some only slightly, but in many cases pretty significantly. There is one noteworthy exception, and that’s NS weapons that are available to all factions on purchase – those are going up slightly to account for the extra value they bring to the table. We also updated many of our cert prices to account for the two years we've let them go unattended – and this meant that in addition to many prices going down, or staying the same, cert prices increased for a number of weapons as well. To give some context and hopefully alleviate some fears, our updated weapon cert prices range from 200-1000 certs, so there’s no drastic departure on that front. Vehicle Optics *Zoom optics can now be purchased independently *Vehicle optics can now also be purchased with Daybreak Cash *Vehicle optics will be removed from loadouts and the certs spent to unlock refunded. You will need to repurchase them. Spawning Adjustments *You can no longer spawn at a base that is not connected to your warp gate via lattice unless you die in that base’s region; the idea here is to add more strategic importance to territory and logistics Misc *Changes have been made to how we track awareness in an effort to fix issues where you can take damage from a player you cannot see. *The Tank Mine now has a unique trigger sound *Pass on all of the icons and text in the HUD, Map, and Minimap to make them more readable and well, iconic. We've also changed the settings for things like when HUD icons get pinned to the side of your screen and the distance at which the opacity changes. Bug Fixes *Speculative fix for the vehicle ejection seat bug *Updated Interceptor Windshield and Bumper for Harasser *Added grime overlay to Harasser *Fixed Neutron armor to LOD farther out *Slat armor adjustment to work with composite armor on Lightning *Fix for NC heavy assault shoulder pads going yellow on LODs *Launcher projectile trail effect appears larger and denser than before last update *Fixed Vindicator Badge Decal *Corrected several Decal Alphas *Hunter Cloaking 1 now has the ability description *Updated infantry rocket smoke trail FXs to be directly dependant on particle quality settings. *Adjusted Vanguard Mammoth plating to not block as much of gunners view *Typo displays in the Adrenaline Shield description *Adjusted NS-44L Blackhand: Default cross reticle scope aimpoint *ESF: Wing Mount: A2AM: Utility: Lock-on Range certification is now functioning *Spitfire turret proximity no deploy zone was removed from the spitfire and applied to the AV/AI turrets *Now only one vehicle terminal at the bio lab facilities spawns MBTs *NC Infantry and MAX weapons tint mask fixed to allow weapon to tint correctly now *Magrider Callisto exterior cosmetic adjusted to not look deformed at range *Fixed Galaxy intake right rear panel to not have a ‘hole’ *NS-44L Blackhand: Camo now applies in the 3d preview *UI: Loyalty Level: Copper [ text displays for membership level *Deployables at Saurva Overflow no longer Explode *Sky box no longer turns to black if if an UI screen has a GUI model on it *Harasser: Shatterguard windshield adjusted to display camo *VS: Composite armor leg piece no longer separates from the body if a female heavy assault is killed *Zepher and Dalton will now be more visible for first person *FX: scaled shotgun bullet impacts to be about 1/4 current size *Fixed Death Screen issue where the kill info was from previous kill and not last kill [[Category:Game Update